An Interesting School Year
by animefan021513
Summary: Mori is thinking that his last year of High school will be his most boring year at Ouran High School and in the host club as well. Hunny insists that it will be an interesting year. What is Mori's reaction when he finally meets the person who will make his last year the most interesting one? (Please Read and Review. There will be lots of updates! Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

"Takeshi are you excited for another year in the host club? I am. The girls there are really pretty, and the cake is SO good!"

Mori just smiled at him and nodded but inside he thought, 'Nothing really exciting happens I need a change of pace they only really visit Hunny and I because of him. He is adorable and I am just quiet and kind of scary to others.' *Sigh*

Hunny heard the painful sounding sigh come from Mori and he was now concerned. "What's wrong Takeshi. Please tell me. It's no fair for you to keep it all to yourself, and its not good for you either."

Mori gave up. "The Club. The girls are there for you. Nothing exciting or different really happens."

Hunny looked down at his Usa - Chan and frowned but he had a feeling that today was going to be different. It is their last year in school, and something was telling him that things were going to be okay and get very interesting. "It'll be fine Takeshi. Do you want to hug Usa - Chan?"

"Yeah." Mori hugged Usa - Chan which kind of made him look silly but Hunny was happy. When they finally arrived at the school Mori gave Hunny Usa - Chan back to him and got out of the car, and he saw someone walking inside the gate. It looked like a boy but he wasn't wearing a uniform. He also looks very small and thin. 'Must be a first year. Why is he so small and thin? Oh well.'

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Math<span>**_** class**

Mori was incredibly bored in math class. He was paying attention but was still bored. It was pretty much just introductions and rules. Nothing really interesting. Just as he thought. So far this is looking to be a boring year. He felt Hunny poke him in the side so he looked at him.

"Takeshi, don't worry I have a feeling this will be an interesting year."

"How do you know?"

Hunny smiled a cute smile and simply said, "I just do."

Mori grumbled slightly and looked down and saw that he was drawing something. It looked to be a person. 'That boy probably but why?' He decided he should finish it and He did a very good job at finishing it. The bell rang to go to the next class and He passed by that boy again.

"Oh Uh, Excuse me I didn't mean to." the boy accidentally bumped into Mori. He looked at the boy and he noticed how small his frame really was. then he noticed that the small boy was looking for his glasses. He helped look for them and found them against the wall.

"I found your glasses. Here you...Go." Mori looked up to see this boy's eyes and they were a hypnotizing deep chocolate brown, big brown eyes that looked so innocent. Even Hunny's eyes weren't that brown.

The boy took his glasses and said, "Thanks It seems that I can't keep them on my face no matter how hard I try. Thank you for finding them. What is your name?"

He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts about this boys eyes. "Um most people call me Mori."

"Hmm, That's a neat name." They stood up and gathered their papers together and He then really noticed how short this boy really was as well as the boy noticing how tall Mori was. "Wow you are very tall..."

"Does it scare you?"

"Does what scare me?" The boy was very confused.

"That I am so tall and I look like I can beat up a bear...I go to kendo meetings and stuff so..." He noticed the young boy laughing and for some reason he was finding the young boy's laughter cute for some reason. "Why are you laughing?" He then saw the boy look up at him with a smile and his eyes big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Why would I be scared of that? If you like to train for martial arts then that's you. If you are super tall then that's you. Why would I be scared of you being you. Plus you helped me find my glasses, that makes you okay in my book and it's a pretty thin book considering I'm now a poor person in a rich person world."

"You're a commoner? How were you able to get into this school?"

"I came here as an honor student. I knew this would be the place to go so that I can become a lawyer well I got to get to class. It was nice meeting you Mori Senpai."

Mori stood there in awe that this young boy came to his school as a first year with honors, and then he realized that he was late for his next class which was right before he had to go to the host club.

* * *

><p>In class Mori sat there thinking about the young boy he had just met and then he accidentally drew him again but with a single heart. All anyone saw was that Mori suddenly had a shocked face and then an angry face and tore up a piece of paper and then he looked confused. In his mind he was thinking, 'Why in the hell did I just draw him with a heart. He is a guy and I'm a guy, and this is so wrong. You can't fall in love with someone that fast...WAIT what am I talking about!? I'm not in love with a boy I just met...UGH! I'm not in love with a boy at all that's what I mean!'<p>

The bell rang and he had to go to the host club. After they got everything ready he took his place around Tamaki's throne as everyone else usually did and they were shocked to see a young boy walk in, but Mori was even more in shock. That was him... 'Shit...' Was all he could manage to think. He then witnessed the boy breaking the vase with Tamaki's help and they all agreed that he should be apart of the host club. 'Why? Why does this need to happen? I am going to be a confused man after this?'

He saw Tamaki talking to him and introducing one of his clients, then suddenly he heard the young boy cry out, "MORI SENPAI HELP ME!" Without thinking he went to action and grabbed the boy out of Tamaki's tight hold. He then realized what he was touching when he held him up. 'What!? How is this possible!? He...He is a SHE!?'


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't believe that he is a she...wait what is Tamaki's guest doing.' "Hello what are you doing with that bag?"

"Oh hey, um, nothing."

"Tell the truth."

Scared of Mori's huge size she tells him. "It's that Fujioka boy's bag. I don't like him messing with Tamaki's mind as if that new first year is more important than me. I've been here longer and..."

"You're jealous of him."

"No I'm not. I am a perfect lady and ladies don't get jealous."

"Then you aren't a lady because you admitted that you were Jealous of him."

"Whatever You better not tell any one that I'm doing this."

"Don't push that bag over and I won't."

"You're bluffing!"

Mori leaned over to look her in the eyes. "Try me."

She pushed the bag on accident over the ledge of the window. "Wait that was an accident."

"You were going to do it anyways now you have done it. weather it was intentional or not, the fact still remains that you let your foolish pride get the better of you and you got jealous of a boy you just met."

"It was an accident!"

"So? I will still not allow rudeness and a disregard of manners in the club."

"Wait!" Before she knew it he went away, She didn't know if He was going to go tell Tamaki or Haruhi, but what she did know was that after doing that she would have to make quick friends with Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki I need to talk to you."<p>

Tamaki looked up to see a concerned look on his friends face. "Excuse me ladies." they walked over to where they could talk privately. "What is it Mori - Senpai is something wrong?"

"Yes. the guest you just introduced to Haruhi just threw his bag over the edge of the window into the pond. when you go down there to help him please don't give off any hints that you knew about it. He is probably looking through the pond for some stuff go help him please."

"Sure thing..."

* * *

><p>"AAAAA Someone help me Haruhi just attacked me."<p>

'That's right try and act your way out of it. She figure out you were jealous of her too, but you still think she is a he.'

"Why...Why did you do that?"

'Hmm, dumping water on her seems fit that this happens to her because she threw Haruhi's bag into the pond.'

"Tamaki...YOU IDIOT!"

'No you are the idiot. Hmm, I wonder why I'm being so defensive. It's not like she did anything to me...'

* * *

><p>"Hey Tamaki can you take Haruhi these towels?"<p>

"Yeah." Tamaki went to where Haruhi was changing. "Haruhi I brought you some towels..." 'He's a SHE!?'

...

"So Haruhi you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking yes. You know I did think you were kind of cool back there."

'Oh my gosh why is this making me blush so much...Wait she thought I was cool? He's a she?...I can't think straight!'

Mori stood there looking at his friend Blushing like an idiot. 'You have no idea how lucky you are Tamaki. She thinks you are the hero...'

"Hey Mori - Senpai?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Thank you for telling Tamaki who threw my bag into the pond."

"How did you know he told me?"

"No offense Tamaki - Senpai but you're kind of an idiot...Um, no offense intended."

"Haruhi he isn't...He isn't that much of an..." Mori burst out laughing and that was surprising because no one has really heard him laugh or express any other kind of emotion that wasn't going towards Hunny. 'this is definitely going to be an interesting school year.'

(Sorry this is so short. I got writer's block but I know what the next chapter will be Please review I love reading what you guys think!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Mori - Senpai...Mori - Senpai...MORI - SENPAI!"

"What is it Tamaki?"

"I asked you if you would like to go to an amusement park. Commoners seem to love stuff like that so all of us will be going. That being said I wanted to ask you even though you don't have a choice so what do you think?"

Off in the distance they heard Haruhi chime in. "An Amusement park? Cool I love going my favorite thing to do is ride the roller coasters."

"I'll go."

"Really you will? thanks Mori."

Haruhi then sat down across from Mori. He started blushing and turned his head. "Hey there."

"Mori Senpai are you okay? Your face Is all red."

"I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?"

*Chuckles* "You just did but sure."

'What...What was that feeling just now?' Mori thought as he felt something in his heart stir. "Um, what's an amusement park?"

"Have you never been to one?"

"I haven't even heard of one. I was usually training as a child so I didn't get out much except for school."

"Oh well If I had to explain it I would say that it's a place where people go to have fun. Sometimes they ride these large wild rides called roller coasters which are my favorite. Some people are scared of them but I think they are fun. there is also yummy food there...Let's see there is also a Ferris wheel that people can ride...and..."

"So its a place to take friends?"

"Yea and some people go on dates there."

'What? A date? With Haruhi? Wait, why am I excited by the fact she said dates...This is troublesome.'

"Mori - Senpai are you sure you are okay?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"Mori - Senpai can you come here?"

"Yea sure...What is it Kyoya?"

"I have an important job for you. Because I have been to an amusement park before and I said I had lots of fun the others want to see me smile a real smile and have fun. Can you be with Haruhi while we are at the amusement park. It'll just be the two of you."

"Sure." 'What the Hell did I just say? The two of us? Alone? Riding rides together and having fun together? that sounds like a date! Oh My Gosh what have I gotten myself into and why do I also feel somewhat happy about it? It's going to be a long day tomorrow.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Mori Senpai? Are you okay?" Mori looked down at Haruhi who was in a dark Blue dress with a red sash and she was wearing her natural host club smile.  
>"Yeah I'm fine So...What do we do here?"<br>"Oh okay then lets go." They went to the farris wheel and sat there together. It was just like in an old show He had watched. The couple would sit next to each other in the ferris wheel and look over the roller coasters and the lights surrounding the city. He thought he heard Haruhi say something so he turned to her and she appeared to say "Takeshi?" With wide eyes he said"What did you say?"'  
>"Takeshi. Wake up! Come on wake up!"<p>

Mori was now suddenly woken up by an Usa - Chan being thrown at him. 'A dream? What a strange dream It was as if we were on a...!'  
>Hunni saw Mori shake his head with a red blush appearing across his face and he was now concerned but he had a good idea what had His cousin blushing so much. "Takeshi?" He tried to look as innocent as possible even though Mori knew better.<p>

"Umm, What is it...You look like you want to ask me something."  
>"Yup. Were you having pervy dreams about You being with Haruhi at the amusement park today?"<br>Mori looked up instantly at his cousin in pajamas with a not so innocent face anymore. It actually sent shivers down his spine for a second. "N...No."  
>"Are you sure? you can tell me about it."<br>"I was just dreaming about riding the ferris wheel with Haruhi."  
>"Takeshi is a pervert! Takeshi is a percert!<br>"Mitskuni!"  
>"Oops overstayed my welcome anyways get dressed you need to get ready for your date with Haruhi" *Giggles*<br>*Sigh* 'Its not a date is it?'

* * *

><p>"Mori Senpai!" He was walking towards the amusement park and saw Haruhi waving her hand shouting for him. 'No this is too weird' Mori thought. 'She is wearing the same blue dress she was wearing in my dream...'<br>"Hey Haruhi."  
>"So what do you want to ride first?"<br>"What do we do here is my question." 'Alright calm down three is no way she will give you the same answer as in the dream.'  
>"Well some peopl go to ride the ferris wheel, I like to ride the roller coasters first but we can ride the ferris wheel if you want."<br>'Shit she did say it. She said the exact same thing. Is this just going to be another dream?' "Oh okay then let's go."

Haruhi not realizing what she was doing was running with Mori to the ferris wheel with his hand in hers, meanwhile he was thinking, 'She is holding my hand, we are going onto a big slow moving ferris wheel, Why is my heart pounding!? Shit Shit Shit!'  
>"Does it look like fun Mori Senpai?"<br>"Yeah." 'Yes it looks like fun, and you look beautiful but its not like I can say that right now. I don't even know why I want to say that so badly. UGH! What the hell is wrong with me!?'  
>They finally got on the ferris wheel and Haruhi looked down out the window. "Look its so pretty from here you can see the whole park."<br>"You look pretty too Haruhi." Slowly realizing what he said he blushed and told her to forget about it. Then he felt something on his cheek.  
>"I'm not going to forget about it. That was very sweet of you to say, But hey lets enjoy the amusement park okay, and this will be our little secret okay Takeshi?"<br>'Takeshi she just said...' "Umm, Yeah" He was blushing furiously now. Still feeling the gentle warm kiss she had left him on his cheek they enjoyed the rest of the day and now he was curious of something when he went to bed. 'Am I starting to like Haruhi!?'


	5. Chapter 5

"Takeshi are you okay? Is your tummy hurt?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong you called me over and now you seem sad."

"Well I think I may like someone."

"Really!? Well who is it tell me tell me."

"I will let you have 3 guesses."

"Oh okay, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Well that was fast how did you know?"

"When we met back up to leave the amusement park you kept looking at her and smiling but then looking confused."

"Oh. Well how do I tell her that I like her?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I thought you would have some advice."

"I don't have any advice for something that you need to ask yourself."

Mori was now a little confused did he make Him angry? "Are you angry?"

"Yes. I could tell that when we first started the new school year and you met her that you liked her, and now you are asking me to tell you something you need to figure out for yourself."

"I thought she was a boy at first."

"That being true I still knew that you were developing feelings for that person."

"How?"

"you kept drawing in your notebooks." *giggle*

"So I have to figure this out for my self?"

"Yup."

"Okay then."

"By the way why did you look so confused when we were leaving the park?"

"She called me Takeshi."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I think she likes you too."

"You sure about that?"

"Well I'm about 99.99% sure."

"Point taken but still I have no idea how to tell her."

"Well like I said you have to figure that out for yourself. I can tell you this, make sure the time and place is right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you were to tell her when we were on break and we still had guests at the club that would deffinately NOT be the place to do it."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>The next day Mori went to school and he was surprised when he saw Haruhi in HIS study hall. He went to go sit next to her and ask why she was here. As soon as he sat down she spoke. "The teach told me that since I was finished with all the assignments before anyone else that I could go to any study hall and he showed me this one, and Tamaki's so naturally I chose this one."<p>

"What are you studying?"

"Mathmatics and you?"

"Science."

"Wow I'm not to good at science I only made an A-"

"Only? You are really smart Haruhi."

Haruhi bagan to blush and nodded her head and smiled which made mori blush. 'Is this the time? Is this the place? It has to be...I could pass her a note yeah I'll do that.' Mori bagan to write a note that said _"Haruhi I know that we just met this year but I think that I like you...If you don't like me too that's okay but I just really wanted to tell you that I think I like you." _'Yeah that sounds about right.' Mori got Haruhi's attention and handed her the folded up note and she handed him one too. He wasn't going to read it until she read his. He had to know what her answer was. He as getting so nervous she was reading the note and he knew that she was looking at for too long for such a short note. Then he saw her smile and point to the note he was given. He opened it like she hinted him to do so. It said, _"I had a lot of fun at the amusement park and I think I'm really starting to like you...as in like like. I was wondering if you would like to go out. If you don't that's fine I just wanted to tell you because since the beginning in the host club I think I've gotten really close to you."_ He then noticed that when he was writing his answer she was also writing something when passed to the other both wrote "YES"


End file.
